degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Manny-Mia Friendship
The friendship between Manny Santos and Mia Jones. When Mia first transferred to Degrassi to try out for Spirit Squad, Manny thought she had a shot at joining, as opposed to Manny's other friend Darcy Edwards, who was against Mia joining due to the fact that she's a teen mother. They eventually drifted apart sometime after Degrassi Goes Hollywood. Friendship History Overview Mia and Manny became friends in the season 6 episode, Can't Hardly Wait, 'when Manny wanted Mia to join the Spirit Squad. Throughout the series, they were seen talking on several instances. It can be assumed that they're good friends, although they have not talked since 'Degrassi Goes Hollywood. Season 6 In Can't Hardly Wait, Manny thinks Mia has a shot at joining Spirit Squad, and when she sees that Mia didn't get on, she eventually gets her onto the squad. At the Degrassi vs. Lakehurst basketball game when Mia and Manny show up and Darcy makes rude comments towards Mia, Manny has her back and threatens to punch Darcy in the face. In [http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/The_Bitterest_Pill The Bitterest Pill], Manny comforts Mia after the death of her boyfriend, J.T. In If You Leave, Manny and Darcy come up to Mia and offer her to join Spirit Squad. Mia, however does not know how to respond until Emma, who is mad at Manny at the moment, tells them to go away. In Don't You Want Me? (2), the two are talking together at the dance, but they walk away after Derek and Danny try to hit on them. Season 7 The two are seen talking in It's Tricky. Mia notices a new guy from Lakehurst, Sav, but then she realizes that she has competition from Holly J. When Manny finds out that she is the younger sister of Heather Sinclair, she tells Mia that there might be a problem, as Heather was Degrassi's infamous mean girl. In Sweet Child O' Mine, Manny tells Mia she made the Spirit Squad and defends her from Holly J. when Holly J. insults her. Season 8 In Degrassi Goes Hollywood, Manny and Mia were the only girls on the trip with The Studz and Jay. Mia was cheering for Manny during her performance of "Crash My Party". She played the tambourine on the bus while Manny performed "Life is a Show". Quotes *Mia: "What would I do without Holly J. Sinclair looking out for me?" Manny: "Hold on. Holly J. Sinclair? As in Heather Sinclair?" Holly J.: "She's my sister." Manny: "Hold on. Boyfriend stealing, bad nose job having, puppy drowning, queen of evil is your sister?" Holly J.: "Taught me everything she knows." Manny: "This might be a problem. sweetie." Mia: "I have to debate her tomorrow. Tell me everything." Manny: "Let's just say if Holly J. and Heather share the same DNA, you're gonna have to fight fire with huge enormous flames." Mia: "Got a light?" - It's Tricky Trivia *They both dated J.T. Yorke. *Manny had a crush on Sav Bhandari, but decided not pursue it out of respect for Mia's crush on him. Neither girl dated him. *They were both pregnant, though Manny had an abortion. *Mia's first line was to Manny. ("...Mia, I just transferred here.") *Both were rivals with a queen bee: Manny (Paige) and Mia (Holly J.). *Both are friends with Jane Vaughn and Chantay Black. *Both girls were captains of the Spirit Squad/Power Squad. *Both had a conflict with Darcy and Holly J., though Manny became friends with Darcy. *Mia had a conflict with Manny's good friend Liberty Van Zandt. *Danny Van Zandt and Peter Stone were attracted to both girls. However, only Mia had a relationship with either one. *Both girls are involved in the entertainment industry: Manny is an actress, while Mia is a model. *Manny stood up for Mia when she got into a physical fight with a girl from Lakehurst in Can't Hardly Wait. *Toby told both girls that J.T. still had feelings for Liberty before his death. *They both attended J.T.'s funeral and memorial service at Degrassi in The Bitterest Pill. *They both played tambourine in a band: Manny in Downtown Sasquatch (of which Manny's then boyfriend Craig Manning was the lead singer) and Mia in Stüdz (of which Mia's then boyfriend Peter Stone was the lead singer). Neither girl was a permanent member of the band in question. Like Mia, Manny was a temporary member of Stüdz in Degrassi Goes Hollywood. *They both made their final appearances in Season 9: Mia in Just Can't Get Enough and Manny in Degrassi Takes Manhattan. Gallery 06 (1).jpg 05 (2).jpg tumblr_lgu2xpWeXw1qc8lhko1_500.jpg images (5)).jpg IfYouLeave-1.jpg Degrassi the next generation season 8.jpg 1786785.jpg Io0.jpg Kljk.jpg Jkljklk.jpg kjkuk8.jpg 8ijkjk.jpg ijkj.jpg 9ikjkj.jpg jkjkjj.jpg 8uiui.jpg hhjkhj.jpg tumblr_inline_mg81oknZHK1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_mg81ql98nq1qc1tpr.jpg 244px-DTNGS8DVD.jpg Janie and the Studs.jpg Manny Studz Degrassi Goes Hollywood.jpg 05 (5).jpg Normal dgh 2818029.jpg Qewqrwerwefgergesad.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Friendships Category:Interactions